The present invention relates to a run-through grill.
A run-through grill is known from European Published Patent Application No. 0053656 and will be described with reference to the annexed FIGS. 1 and 2. In the known run-through grill, there are rotatably mounted in a housing 2, two (FIG. 2) or three rolls 10, 10', 10" (FIG. 1), the axes of rotation of the rolls being horizontal. The arrangement of the rolls relative to each other is such that a gap 5 remains between them. In the housing 2, above the gap 5, a feed slot 3 is provided, so that a food to be roasted, e.g. a steak 1, can be introduced into gap 5. Rolls 10 and 10', 10" defining the gap rotate in opposite directions, as is indicated by the arrows in FIGS. 1 and 2, so that the roast 1 travels through gap 5 to a dispensing slot 4.
Each of the rolls 10 comprises a jacket 11 and a heating element 12 lying therein. Between heating element 12 and jacket 11, a cavity 13 may be formed.
If it is desired to grill a steak, the meat should, for optimum results, first be browned briefly at a relatively high temperature (about 300.degree. to 320.degree. C.) and then cooked further at a relatively low temperature (200.degree. to 220.degree. C.). This first roasting at the high temperature results in quick browning and ensures that the pores in the meat are closed. In the known arrangement, jacket 11 is heated by heating element 12 to the browning temperature of 320.degree. C. Accordingly, when a steak 1 is introduced, the jacket temperature will, upon contact of jacket 11 with roast 1, fall very quickly, so that this browning effect is not ensured. If jacket 11 is made relatively thick, so that it has a high heat capacity, the high browning temperature will persist a little longer but this will depend in any case on the run-through speed at which the grilling takes place. Furthermore, the jacket temperature decreases to the extent that the cooking process is unsatisfactory. Further, if the thermal power of heating element 12 is increased, the browning temperature will be too high and the roast will burn.